Disney Hearts
by Gotham317
Summary: When a young girl loses her home world and her childhood friend to the Darkness, she inherits a magical keyblade, which leads her on a whole new adventure, accompanied by two very special friends. OCs and Disney characters.
1. Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Idyll. Birds sang sweet, the wind blew calmly in the trees and in the grass, and a large lake in the meadow glistened by the sun's rays. A moving truck and a minivan drove down the dusty road towards Idyll Town.

Once there, it pulled up beside a small wooden house with a porch and a stone wall surrounding it. A young man with gray-brown colored hair stood by the porch steps, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the visitors in the minivan. The minivan's front door opened and a young woman with short ash blonde hair came out first. The husband greeted his wife warmly.

Uncle Ben: Hi honey. How was your ride home?

Aunt Freya: It was fine.

Uncle Ben: Fine? Is that it?

Aunt Freya: Well, it was quiet, considering our niece.

Uncle Ben: _(silent for a second) _How is she?

The minivan's back door opened and out stepped a four year old little girl with short ginger brown hair. Her eyes were light purple, and her expression was solemn and depressed.

Aunt Freya: Welcome to your new home, Kyra. This is your Uncle Ben. You're going to love it here as much as we do.

The little girl, Kyra, could only nod her head in response. She carried her suitcase filled with clothes and things inside the house, where she found her new bedroom and unpacked her clothes and put them in drawers, and put away her other things on the shelf in front of her bed. After unpacking, Kyra lay down on her new bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts.

You see, little Kyra Haruna had just recently lost her parents in a tragic car crash. She was in the car with her parents on their way to drop her off at daycare. But a black mac truck came out of nowhere and crashed right in the front of the car. Kyra couldn't remember anything else after that, except that she woke up in the hospital, with only bandages on her forehead and chin, and told of the shocking news that her parents were dead. Tears streamed down the little girl's face as she clung to her mother's lifeless hand as she cried desparingly.

_Kyra: Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me! I need you!_

After the funeral, it was decided that Kyra should move to her relatives' house in Idyll Town. She would be living with her Uncle Benito Amano and Aunt Freya Amano. Aunt Freya is the sister of her other aunt living in the city who's married to Kyra's father's brother. Freya and Benito never had children of their own, so they were willingly to take in Kyra as well as care for her as their own. Kyra nearly suffered from a nervous breakdown after her parents' deaths. Like many beloved parents in fairy tales, they were kind and loving, but now they were gone. She didn't know how she was gonna live without them or get used to living with her relatives when she used to live in a downtown neighborhood in Rakuen City.

Aunt Freya: _(enters)_ Kyra, why don't you come on out so your uncle will show you around. In the meantime, I'll make you sometime to eat. You'll feel better once you meet your neighbors and get some food into you.

Little Kyra looked up at her aunt, who was giving her a kind and loving smile, the same smile her mother would give her. It would be rude to say no to her auntie for trying to cheer her up after the pain she been through, so she nodded her head and trotted after her auntie to the kitchen.

_**On the next upcoming chapter, it will be ten years later. Rakuen means Paradise in Japanese and Idyll means extremely happy or peaceful. This story is based off Kingdom Hearts because I love the idea of traveling to other Disney worlds with Donald and Goofy as companions, as well as making friends and enemies with Disney heroes and villains. The name Kyra means light in Latin or American, but sometimes it means strong. I'm making my own Nobody OCs and the main antagonists. There will be no Final Fantasy characters, just OC characters.**_


	2. Idyll Town: School Days

**_You walk away, you don't hear me say_**

**_Please, oh baby, don't go_**

**_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_**

**_It's hard to let go_**

**_Hold me_**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little, little wrong_**

**_Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all_**

**_Nothing's like before_**

_There was nothing but darkness whenever Kyra ran. Nobody around to help her. Nothing but strange dark monsters with yellow eyes were chasing her. The terrified girl ran as fast as she could to get away, but the monsters seemed to be getting closer, no matter how hard she tried to run. One monster, called a Dark Side, scooped her up in its large black grip, holding her over its open jaws to swallow her alive. _

_Suddenly, a glowing white light appeared above Kyra and the Dark Side. A small figure with big round mouse ears came down from the heavens and, using a large gold key for a weapon, sliced off the monster's arms and decapitated Dark Side's big head. The other little monsters lunged forward, but the brave little figure disembodied the rest of the monsters, easily winning the fight. __Kyra slipped out of the lifeless monster's grip and plopped down on a glass stained floor. _

_In the center of the glass was a strange symbol, a black circle with two round circles on the top, resembling the head of the girl's mysterious rescuer. The fourteen year old girl looked at the glass floor, puzzled, then glanced over at her mystery savior who stood within the shadows._

_Kyra: Who are you? Why did you save me? What does all this mean?_

_The mouse seemed to be reaching for the hood of his red cloak, pulling it back to reveal his true face…_

Everything immediately faded away as Kyra shot up from her bed, panting and sweating. Looking around at her bedroom with its white walls and ceiling, wooden floor, an old lamp on a small wooden dresser, some books and toys stored on the shelf in front of the bed. Kyra was relieved she was in her room, that she had only a bad dream. But she was puzzled as to what the dream was supposed to mean.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a girl about Kyra's age rushed into the bedroom. Her hair was light brown hair in two high ponytails, making her look as girly, and perky, as her personality. She was dressed in a pink puffed sleeve shirt, a white wavy skirt, and pink and white glittered sneakers. Even her backpack was pink, decorated with stars and hearts patches.

Sadie: WAKE UP, BEDHEAD, OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Kyra: YIKES! _(frowns)_ You didn't have to scare me like that, Sadie! I was just getting up!

Sadie: Good! Because your auntie's waiting for you. She made a total stack of pancakes for you. Are you alright? You look like your sweating.

Kyra: I'm fine, just a bad dream. Now just give me a couple minutes. And how did you get in anyway?

Sadie: Your auntie let me in.

Kyra shooed Sadie out of her room so she wouldn't have to watch her get changed. Moments later, Kyra emerged from her bedroom wearing a pale red t-shirt with light blue capris, white sneakers, and around both of her wrists were pale red wristbands. Her hair, grown long enough to touch her shoulders, was tied with small light-red elastic waistbands pulling back her hair at the sides.

Standing outside and waiting with Sadie was a boy, at age fifteen years old. The boy had dark brown eyes and jet black hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back. He wore a blue and white hoodie jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. It was about five minutes they stood outside when Kyra exited out of the house carrying a blue backpack, rushed down the porch steps, and stopped at the stone wall gate where the boy stood.

Daren: What took you soooo long, bedhead?

Kyra: I had to get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get my bag, blah, blah, blah!

Daren: Then why don't you get yourself an alarm clock if you wanna get up early, bedhead?

Kyra: First of all, my aunt can't afford one. And second, don't ever call me bedhead!

Sadie: Would you two shut up! Now c'mon, or we'll be late for school.

The three kids set off down the road, passing several neighborhood homes until they were out on the open road in a beautiful country side. Daren and Sadie had known Kyra since childhood. Daren would often tease Kyra just to amuse himself, drag her into whatever mischief he was up to, or enjoy a good-natured rivalry over whatever activity they would do, usually he proved to be better at things than her. But underneath it all, Daren was really a good friend and he liked hanging around Kyra. Sadie lived with a wealthy family in the city, but she often came here during the summer and would leave at fall. When she first met Kyra, she was quick and eager to befriend her because she felt sorry for her, and whenever she came to visit Idyll Town in the summer, the two of them would spent a lot of time together whenever Daren wasn't around. Sadie often admired Daren for whatever talent he was good at, harboring a little crush on him. The ever so quiet Kyra was thinking about the dream she recently had. Her thoughts cut her short when Daren waved a hand in her face.

Daren: Yo! Are you in there, Kyra?

Kyra: Oh! Uh, yeah! I'm fine, but I recently had a bad dream.

Sadie: What was it about? Scary monsters in your closet? Or was it something else? You can tell us if you want to.

Kyra: You wouldn't believe it if I told you.

Daren: Suit yourself…bedhead!

Kyra: _(angrily)_ Don't call me a BEDHEAD!

Daren just laughed as Kyra swung her backpack over his head, trying to hit him in the face. Sadie gave Daren a dirty look.

Sadie: I ought to hit you with my backpack, pretty boy, if you don't stop with the nicknames.

Daren: How about we have a race to see if bedhead can catch me and beat me with that heavy backpack of hers!

Kyra: Oh, it's so on, buster!

And their little race took them all the way to the school gate entrance, where they made it on time.

-0o0o0-

It was a bright and beautiful morning at the Disney Castle. Donald Duck walked calmly and happily down the corridor, nodding at the magic brooms that marched past him in a straight line. Donald is the Royal Magician and assistant to the King, with a purple tall pointy hat, a long blue jacket that covered the lower half of his feathered body, with sleeves resembling those of a sweater, large gold buttons down the front of his outfit, and a blue belt tired around his waist. Donald stopped in front of a large door that led to the throne room, clearing his throat. A few knocks made a smaller door open and Donald walked right in.

Donald: Good morning, Your Majesty. It's good to see you this morn - WHAT!

To Donald's surprise, there was no king. Pluto, the King's pet dog, came over to Donald, holding an envelope in his mouth. He placed the envelope in Donald's hand, and the duck's eyes swayed from side to side as he read the letter. Donald's eyes grew wide and panic took over as he raced out of the King's bedroom, squawking wildly.

Outside the castle in the Royal Gardens, Donald found Goofy snoring peacefully in a bed of flowers. Goofy is the Captain of the Royal Knights, with a knight's helmet on top of his head, a large gauntlet on his left arm, a wide belt buckle with blue straps, long orange pants and shirt, and pointed metal shoes.

Donald: Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!

But Goofy kept on snoring. With a frustrated squawk, Donald cast a spell which created a lightning bolt, giving Goofy quite a shock, waking him from his slumber. Groaning, Goofy glanced a tired grin at Donald.

Goofy: Hey there, Donald. Good morning.

Donald: We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone...

Goofy: Queen Minnie?

Donald: Not even the queen.

Goofy: Daisy?

Donald: _(shakes his head) _No, it's top secret!

Goofy: Good morning, ladies.

Donald: _(bewildered) _WHAT!

Donald cringed and looked behind him with a nervous chuckle. Daisy Duck, his girlfriend, was tapping her foot and her hands on her hips, with a demanding look. Standing next to her was Queen Minnie, second in command of the Disney Castle, with a raised eyebrow. Daisy is the Duchess of the castle, on her head was a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front, wore an ornate sleeveless violet ballgown with a high collar and a white lace column of buttons going down the front, the abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored and the top half lined with tan triangular pattern, the bottom of the dress colored periwinkle with a white wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper half violet color, a purple pleated layer under the dress, and long white gloves on her hands. The queen wore a gold tiara with a ruby shaped like a mouse's head set in the middle, was dressed in an elegant ballgown with short ball-shaped sleeves, the top of the gown is pink with red lining, the pink section shows a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom, with another salmon-colored layer underneath the gown and a third pleated red layer under it. She wore white gloves that covered her whole arms and a large red bow was tied at the back of her dress.

A few minutes later in the Royal Library, Donald was telling Goofy, Daisy, and Queen Minnie about the letter Pluto found in the throne room. This was what the letter had said:

_Donald, _

_Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all on the day of the Dream Festival but I've gotta go check into it. _

_There's someone with a "key" - the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find that person, and stick with him or her. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to town and look for Rhoswen. She'll point you in the right direction._

_PS, would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

After reading the letter, everyone in the room became worried and devastated. Pluto, on the other hand, was sleeping in his basket.

Daisy: _(worried) _Oh, dear! What could this mean?

Minnie: It means we'll just have to trust the king.

Goofy: Gawsh, I sure hope he's alright.

Donald: Your Highness, don't worry, we'll find the king and this "key."

Minnie: Thank you, both of you.

Goofy: But what is this "key" for?

Minnie: I don't know, but I'm sure Merlin will explain when I send for him.

Donald: Daisy, when I leave our world, can you take care of-

Daisy: Of course. You be careful now, both of you.

Minnie: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.

The Queen gestured towards the King's desk, but there was nobody there from what Donald could see, until he caught glimpse of a tiny cricket dressed like a gentleman hopping up and down on the desk and waving his arms to get their attention.

Jiminy Cricket: Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

Minnie: When you find that someone with the "key," we will miss you dearly. We hope for your safe return. Please help the king.

Donald and Goofy saluted their queen, with determined frowns on their faces.

-0o0o0-

A couple hours later, it was lunchtime. Kids were eating boxed lunches they had brought with them to eat outside near the playground. Some of them ate at picnic tables, others ate by the benches. Kyra, Sadie, and Daren sat and ate at the bench.

Sadie: What do you got for lunch today? I got hot soup in a container and frozen ice cream in a cup.

Daren: My dad made me the usual. Rice mixed with vegetables, grilled fish, and yogurt. How about you?

Kyra: A ham and cheese sandwich with a pickle, an apple, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Daren: You're lucky. You don't get rice in your lunch. I hate rice! Mind if I eat your apple?

Kyra: Sure. I'm eating the cookies after my sandwich.

Daren: By the way, how'd you do in science class?

Kyra: Not good to tell you the truth. I suck at chemistry.

Sadie: _(assuringly) _Not everyone is good in science, Kyra.

Daren: _(jokingly) _I thought it was pretty funny when your chemistry bottle was smoking. Good thing you didn't set the entire school on fire.

Kyra: _(frowns)_ It's not funny to me, science nerd. You're the one whose top student in science!

Daren: That's because my old man works in a laboratory!

Sadie: What does he do in that lab of his anyway? Make his experiments blow up or create bizarre inventions?

Daren: He's a professor on world culture, not the kind of professor you think! He's obsessed with the world, and the different things people do in other parts of the world, or how the world appears. And now I think he's gotten us thinking about it. Remember how when we were little, you were always fascinated with his stories about worlds?

Kyra: Yeah. I always got bored at being stuck in this town. Rakuen City was my hometown, but I never got to see the rest of the world besides Harmony Fields, Destiny Lake, Idyll Town, or Rakuen City. Sometimes I wonder what other worlds lay beyond Yama Mountains or beyond the ocean at Sunrise Beach. If there really are other worlds out there, why don't we ever go visit those worlds?

Sadie: _(lamely) _Because our folks never have the time to spare a dime for world travel.

Daren: You know something, Kyra. I think you just gave me an idea. Next time we go to Sunrise Beach, we built a raft and make our getaway for world travel.

Kyra: You serious on that or are you joking?

Daren: I'm not joking! We should try that the next time we go to the beach!

Sadie: And can I come too? I don't want you guys to leave me out on the fun!

Before Daren could make his reply, trouble occurred. A trio of troublemakers whom Kyra and Daren knew too well had approached them. Two boys and one girl. The leader was Seth, golden spikey hair, dressed in a gray hooded jacket with a black shirt and pants. The second boy was Haze, dark spikey hair, dressed in an orange sweater with grey trousers. The girl, Isla, long silver blonde hair and dressed in a teal tank top and skirt.

Seth: Planning a beach party, huh? Are we invited?

Daren: Who'd wanna invite Mr. Porcupine hair to a beach party when there isn't any!

Kyra knew Daren had an attitude to talk back at anyone who gets on his nerves, which reminded her of the Sonic the Hedgehog character from a video game they used to play at an arcade.

Haze: You watch what you're saying to Seth, Mr. Science Geek!

Seth: Relax Haze. Daren's still ticked off that I kicked his butt in gym.

Isla: And look who's still dining with him, Kyra Haruna. I'll bet you're the most dedicated friend Daren's had, or maybe the worst. Now is it true that you nearly set the classroom on fire with a science experiment or did you cheat at mathematics? Which one is it?

But Kyra knew that as long as she hung out with Daren, Seth and his goons would pick on her as well.

Daren: Shut it, Isla! None of that concerns you.

Isla: _(taunts)_ Aw, how sweet. Still protecting your girlfriend as always.

Kyra: _(retorts) _I'm not his girlfriend, and I don't need protection from the likes of you!

Isla: Can you? You used to cry like a baby when stuff like this happens. It's a bad timing to show courage, doll.

Daren: _(annoyed)_ Either you scram or I'll black your eye!

Haze: Oooh. Getting tough, are we? But if you so much as lay a fist on my girlfriend, I'll black _your_ eye!

They were starting to draw attention from the other students as kids looked over their shoulders to watch what was going on.

Daren: Whatever you say…gorilla boy.

Usually, Daren called Haze a gorilla because of his bulky size and ape-like face, and Haze hated being called that name, because thanks to Daren other kids he used to terrorize started calling him that name.

All of a sudden, Haze lunged forward at Daren, in a rage to pulverize him. But Daren had seen it coming and he dodged Haze's oncoming attack, causing Haze to fall flat on his face. Seeing his buddy was down, Seth raised a fist to strike one at Daren, but Daren was able to grab Seth's fist, then grab his arm and twist it in a painful way. Seth got down on his knees, holding his arm in pain. Isla knelt down to see if he was alright, then she glared at Daren.

Isla: Why'd you do that for?!

Kyra: Your friends had it coming after how nasty they were – Aah!

Gasps of shock were heard among the crowd as Isla struck Kyra in the face, knocking her off her feet and to the dirty ground.

Isla: Who the hell asked you! Nobodies like you should know not to step out of line! Maybe you should've died in that car crash with your parents, then the world would be a better place without you.

Sadie: _(crossly) _OH! You take that back, you ugly little tramp!

Kyra's eyes widened with shock as Isla's cruel words sunk into her. Daren had seen Isla's treatment towards Kyra and he gritted his teeth in anger. But before he could do anything to Isla, Kyra had recovered from the shock and used her empty lunch box to swing it in Isla's face as hard as she could with a clank. Isla fell backwards into the dirt. Everyone gasped, even Daren.

Then, worried that she would get into trouble, Kyra ran out of the school gate as quickly as her legs could take her. Her eyes burned with the tears flying out of her eyes as she picked up the speed. She never stopped running until she collapsed and cried at a sakura tree on a hilltop that overlooked Harmony Fields.


	3. The Fall of Idyll Town

Kyra cried hysterically under the sakura tree. It was always like this, Seth or Isla would pick on her but Daren was always coming to her defense, bad mouthing them or getting into fights. But if someone ever told her that she should've died in the car accident with her parents…well, words can hurt after all.

Some of the sakura petals drifted onto Kyra's hair when the wind blew a slight breeze. Kyra brushed the petals away, but picked up a tiny sakura flower and looked at it thoughtfully. She remembered how when she was a child, she used to pick sakura flowers and make a coronet of flowers for herself. She'd look like a little princess. She often shared this activity with Sadie.

As the entire town basked beautifully in the golden sunset, Kyra heard a strange shuffling sound. Looking back, she saw someone wearing a black hood and cloak, standing underneath another sakura tree.

Kyra: Wh-Who's there?

?: I've come to seek the door to this world. This world has been connected…tied to the darkness…soon to be completely devoured.

Kyra: What are you talking about? Stop freaking me out like this, whoever you are! But why did you come from?

?: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Kyra: So, you're from another world?

?: There is so very much for you to learn, my dear. You understand so little. And so small and fragile, just like a flower.

Kyra: Oh, yeah? I'm gonna leave this island and see what's out there!

?: A meaningless effort, my dear. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Daren: KYRA!

Kyra turned around to see Daren running towards her. Another shuffling sound came, and when Kyra glanced back at where the man in the black hood and cloak used to stand, he was gone. Daren made it up to the sakura tree on the hilltop.

Daren: I wish you'd stop running off! You're a big girl, Kyra, you need to stop crying your eyes out and start defending yourself!

Kyra: For your information, I am learning how to stand up for myself! I just took out Isla all by myself!

Daren: But you ran out of the school yard crying…again. You keep this up and those gorillas will get to you even more. Why do you act like this?

Kyra: _(tearfully) _I hate it when people tell me I should die like my parents! Why can't they just let it alone! I'm happy to be alive, yet miserable as long as they humiliate me. I wanna take care of myself without relying on you to defend me so much.

Daren stared at her, then bowed his head downward to hide the expression under his bangs. Then his eyes lit up.

Daren: Kyra…let's go to Sunrise Beach tomorrow.

Kyra: What?

Daren: We'll talk our folks into driving us to the beach, then we'll make a raft for us to ride on, and we'll make our getaway for world travel! We won't have to come back here anymore.

Kyra: _(doubtful) _That does sound ok to me but…

Daren: We could forget all about those gorillas in school, we won't have anyone telling us what to do, we'll do whatever we want when we get to another world!

Kyra: _(thinks a moment) _You're right! We'll do it tomorrow! As long as we take Sadie with us. She's my friend too, and it's not fair to leave her out of it.

Daren: Ok, but she's your responsibility if she gets out of hand.

Kyra: All right. And Daren?

Daren: What?

Kyra: Thanks…for giving me this idea…and for kicking Seth's butt today.

Daren: Hey, what are friends for?

Unbeknownst to them, dark clouds loomed over the town as a distant rumbling sound was heard within the sky.

-0o0o0-

At home, Kyra lay down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. When she had gotten home, her uncle and aunt had gotten a call from the school about what had happened. Her uncle was upset while her aunt was sympathetic. Today was starting to feel like hell and she hoped that she, Daren, and Sadie would go to the beach tomorrow and get away from Rakuen Island, maybe forever. She felt like nobody understood her or treated her well.

Suddenly, she heard a distant rumble. Looking out her bedroom window, she saw a huge storm covering the entire town. Then, she saw something scarier. Smoke was rising from the spot where Daren's house was.

Kyra: _(concerned) _Oh no! Daren!

A few minutes later, Aunt Freya called Kyra to come down to dinner.

Aunt Freya: Kyra, dinner's ready. C'mon down. Kyra?

But Kyra's bedroom was empty and the window was left open.

Heart racing and panting heavily, Kyra raced through the neighborhood to get to Daren's house, the Marlow household. She hoped and prayed that he would be ok. When turning a corner, Kyra froze in horror to see the entire town of Idyll engulfed in a great fire that it seemed to touch the black sky above, where a ball of darkness hovered over the entire island. Suppose Sadie was down there? What if she was in trouble?

But there was no time to stare at the burning town; Kyra had to get to Daren's house and save him, then she would go find Sadie and make sure she was alright. But the minute she arrived, the house was in flames and Daren stood calmly outside the house behind the stone wall, looking tired and beaten, yet eeriely calm.

Kyra: Daren, what's happening!?

Daren: The door…has opened. Now we can go see…the outside world.

Kyra: What are you talking about!?

Daren: Once we step through, we might never come back. We may never see our families again. There's no turning back. But this may not be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Darkness appeared beneath Daren's feet as he stretched out his hand her to, beckoning her to him, while the darkness consumed him. Kyra was both puzzled and concerned about Daren's behavior. But she didn't have to time to ask questions, for dark shadows with glowing yellow eyes and alien-like antennas appeared before them.

Kyra: Aah! What are they?

Daren: Hurry, before they catch you!

Daren was vanishing quickly, so Kyra tried to reach for Daren's outstretched hand as darkness consumed them both. For a minute, there was nothing but darkness when…

A bright white light began to glow and the darkness that surrounded Kyra disappeared, as Kyra stared in surprise and shock at the strange object she held in her hands. It looked like a large silver key with a gold handle and a silver keychain holding a circle with two tiny ones on top, which resembled the head of her mystery savior from her dream.

Before Kyra could comprehend what was going on, the wind began to pick up and everything was starting to vanish away into darkness. The wind blew strongly and forcibly at Kyra as she shielded her eyes from the blast. Not far behind her, Kyra spotted a small personage; his face and body covered in a dark red cloak and his face completely hidden. Kyra's vision blurred and she couldn't make out the person underneath the hood, but she heard his low wheezing tone, almost sounded as if he was sick.

?: Kyra...help me...

Kyra: How do you know my name!? Who are you!?

The small personage tried to walk to her but the wind blew with such a strong force and it sent the hooded person flying right at her. Kyra tried to catch him but his small body vanished as soon as it made contact with her and she was sent flying.

The ball of darkness started pulling apart everything and every piece of the town, and even the entire island, into the darkness. Kyra hung onto a lamp post for dear life as the wind tugged and pulled at her legs. But the mainbox that once belonged to the Marlow household broke loose and it struck Kyra on her forehead. It caused her to lose consciousness, and release her grip on the lamp post, and was sent flying into the ball of darkness.


	4. Disney Town

In Disney Town, just outside of Disney Castle, Goofy noticed something up in the sky and pointed it out to Donald, both becoming concerned and shocked. Donald and Goofy had changed their regular attires to different colored traveling clothes. Donald dressed in a blue zipper-decorated clothes and a matching hat with two gold bracelets around his wrists, and Goofy wore yellow pants, a green shirt with a black vest, and an orange hat with red goggles.

Goofy: Look, a star's going out!

Up in the black sky, a bright glowing star had disappeared. Like the king said in his letter, stars were going out one by one, for it meant trouble. That meant a world had just died, probably Rakuen Island.

Donald: Come on. Let's hurry.

Goofy nodded, and he followed Donald, searching every square inch of the town for this "key". They decided to have Pluto tag along with them for his sense of smell could pick up the "key" or the person who owned it.

Donald: Where's that key?

Goofy: Hey, you know, maybe we ought to go see this Rhoswen.

But Pluto caught hold of a strange scent, so he put his nose to the ground and followed the scent. Goofy saw Pluto disappear and figured he be onto something.

Goofy: Uh Donald, you know, I betcha that…

Donald: Ah, what do you know, you big palooka?

Goofy: Uh, what do I know? Hmm…c'mon, Pluto!

When Goofy walked off to catch up with Donald, Pluto turned another corner and found Kyra lying on the ground, motionless. Pluto licked the girl's face to wake her up. Kyra's eyes were half open and she groaned. She could only see a blurry vision of an orange-yellow dog sitting in front of her.

Kyra: I must be dreaming.

Pluto had suddenly pounced onto Kyra's front chest, finally waking her yet startling her.

Kyra: Aah! This isn't a dream! *groans* Where am I? Oh, boy.

Looking at her surroundings, Kyra realized that she wasn't in her neighborhood or in Idyll Town anymore. Seeing Pluto still sitting beside her and wagging his tail, Kyra got down on her knee to talk to him.

Kyra: So where'd you come from? Do you know where I am?

Pluto nodded his head, then looking at the keyblade Kyra was holding in her right hand, he then rushed off to the corner, beckoning her to follow before disappearing. He knew she was the one Donald and Goofy were looking for, the person who owned the key.

Kyra: Hey, wait up!

Chasing after this strange dog, Kyra stopped in her tracks when she found herself in a town filled with colorful yet animated buildings. Kyra looked around in amazement, never having seen such a strange yet beautiful place before.

Kyra: Wow! Everything and everyone looks so different, and its very pretty and colorful. But what kind of town is this? Where am I exactly?

All of a sudden, the shadow monsters that had attacked her at Idyll Town were back. Kyra was frightened, but she tried to be brave and use her new key-like weapon to protect herself.

But then, a flash of green zoomed right past her, with a slashing sound. The flash came at Kyra so fast that she didn't see the blur take out the shadow monsters, killing them. Kyra opened her eyes to find the shadow monsters were gone.

Terra: They'll come at you out of nowhere, even when you're unsuspecting of them.

Standing under the lamp post was a teenage boy about fifteen years old. His hair colored a chocolate brown with long thick spikes and a dark green headband covering his forehead, dark brown eyes, and slightly tan-skinned. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved dark green jacket, dark gray fingerless gloves, a dark gray shirt with a white collar, dark gray pants, and dark green boots. Grasped in his right hand was a long sword with a dark green handle with a silver blade concealed with a green jewel-decorated sheath.

Kyra: Who are you?

Terra: And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But I just don't get why it would chose a little kid, a little girl, like you?

Kyra: _(offended) _Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Terra: Never mind. Now, let me take a look at that keyblade.

He approached the girl in a cool manner, but Kyra clutched the keyblade tightly.

Kyra: What? There's no way you're taking it away from me!

Terra: All right, then have it your way.

Then, it happend so suddenly and so quickly. Kyra charged forward, but Terra leapt over her and got at her from behind, he hit her over the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Kyra dropped to the ground and Terra picked her up in his arms and took hold of the keyblade. Nearby another fourteen year old girl emerged from out of nowheree and frowned at Terra for his actions. The girl, Veata, had pastel orange hair in a short scruffy ponytail, ruby red eyes, a brown vest with yellow lining, pale blue shorts with a loose yellow belt, yellow wristbands on both of her hands, and white shoes.

Veata: Terra, did you really have to do that?

Terra: What else could I do? But relax, I went easy on her. It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.

-0o0o0-

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were lead back to the town square by Pluto, who wanted to introduce them to Kyra, but they arrived too late to find nobody was there.

Donald: _(grumbles) _Pluto, what kind of dog are you!?

Goofy: Gawsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!

Donald: Aw, phooey. I'm not scared.

But then, someone lightly tapped Donald on the shoulder, frightening him and causing him to jump onto Goofy's back, shaking with fear.

?: Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?

Goofy and Donald turned to come face-to-face with a beautiful fifteen year old girl. Her hair was light blonde and her eyes sky-blue. She wore a slender white dress with a batteau neckline, a sky-blue bow tied around her waist, blue shoes on her feet, and around her neck was a silver chain with a white gemstone attached to it.

**_Author's Note - In my own version of the story, there is no Terra and Aqua and Ventus, but my own version of Terra is based on Leon or the other Terra, and Vetea is based off on Yuffie. Her name means wind so she has the power of air. My Terra wields a magic sword and Vetea uses two lethal bladed fans in a fight. Rhoswen's name means white rose, like how she dresses in white and her castle back home is white. Two more OCs will be coming soon._**


	5. New Friends

Groaning softly, Kyra woke to find herself in a small bedroom in a workshop. Looking up, Kyra saw Terra sitting on a chair backwards next to the bed. She gave him a frown for what he did to her earlier.

Terra: You ok?

Kyra: I guess…

Terra: Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade.

Kyra: Who are you and what does this keyblade thing have to do with me and why did you knock me out!?

Terra: I went easy on you, so relax! You were too stubborn to listen to me.

Just then, Veata returned holding a chocolate candy bar, half bitten. Terra gestured her to Kyra on the bed and Veata walked up to her, looked at her with searching eyes, then grinned.

Veata: Hey, there! The name's Vetea, the greatest wind warrior on the whole planet!

Kyra: You don't look like much of a warrior.

Vetea: Hey, don't let my cute appearance fool you. I may look cute, but I can be flexible and lethal!

Terra: _Ugh, Vetea. _The Heartless were coming after her and she had the keyblade. I had to take her in by force.

Kyra: Keyblade? You mean that giant key I was carrying!

The keyblade itself rested on the side of the wall next to the bed Kyra had slept on.

Vetea: Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. That's how they were tracking you.

Terra: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't last long. I'm just a bit surprised that she, of all people, is the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

Kyra: Why don't you guys start making some sense! What's going on here?

-0o0o0-

At a nearby motel in a bedchamber, the young girl in the white dress, who met Donald and Goofy earlier and turned out to be this Rhoswen they read about in the King's letter, was explaining the theory about the worlds and the shadow creatures to Donald and Goofy.

Rhoswen: Ok, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle, this town, and the entire planet of Calisota, right?

Donald: Yeah.

Goofy: But they're supposed to be a secret.

Rhoswen: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.

-0o0o0-

Kyra: The Heartless?

Vetea: Those creepy, bug-faced monsters that attacked you, remember?

Terra: Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart.

Vetea: Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?

-0o0o0-

Goofy: Ansem?

Rhoswen: He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in his report.

Goofy: Gawsh, uh, can we see it?

Rhoswen: The report is kept in Ansem's headquarters. It won't be easy getting it.

Goofy: Oh, then maybe the King went to find this report.

Rhoswen: Those were my thoughts exactly!

Goofy: We've gotta find him quick!

Donald: Wait! First, we need that "key!"

Rhoswen: Of course! The keyblade.

-0o0o0-

Kyra: _(picks up keyblade) _So…the keyblade? What does it have to do with the Heartless and me?

Terra: The Heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what.

Kyra: But, I didn't ask for this.

Vetea: The keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you, cute stuff!

Kyra: How did all this happen so quickly? I was in my room back home…

Mentioning her home made Kyra remember the events that occurred back in Idyll Town as she stood up suddenly from the bed, with a look of worry in her eyes.

Kyra: Wait a minute! What happened to my home? Rakuen Island? Idyll Town? My family! Daren! Sadie!

Terra: Well…I really don't know how to say this. Seems to me like the darkness devoured your world and turned everyone into Heartless.

Kyra hung her head low in disappointment.

Vetea: But look on the bright side, you're lucky you didn't get swallowed up by the darkness.

Kyra: By the way, what else is this keyblade good for? Opening locks?

Vetea: Something like that. But it's more useful to lock keyholes, including the worlds'keyholes.

Kyra: The worlds' keyholes? What do you mean?

Before Vetea could answer, a group of stealth soldier Heartless suddenly appeared in the room. Terra and Vetea got into fighting positions and readied their weapons. Terra may have his sword, but Vetea held up two peach-colored fans fitted with very sharp pointed blades. Vetea swayed her right arm fiercely and several tiny spear-like blades shot out of the fan, and pierced into the chests of the stealth Heartless when some of them tried to go for Kyra. Terra's sword glowed green as he lacerated the heads of the shadow monsters.

Vetea: Aw, man! How did they find us?

Terra: I guess they like to sneak up on people and take 'em by surprise! Kyra, you run while we hold them off!

-0o0o0-

Donald: So where are you from, miss uh-?

Rhoswen: I am Princess Rhoswen of Oralia. I came here because my home was invaded by the Heartless. Two of my warriors made it here with me when Merlin the Wizard was kind enough to take me in. But my father was lost forever in the Darkness, and two other warriors of mine are scattered to other worlds.

Suddenly, a gang of stealth Heartless appeared in the bedroom. Rhoswen summoned her magic scepter; its handle long and sky-blue with a red pommel, the head consisted of gold base with a tall silver crystal surrounded by an intricate gold fame. With the scepter, Rhoswen blasted a powerful white energy beam to destroy the Heartless. The rest of them cornered Goofy and Donald. Goofy got out his shield and Donald got his magic staff, so they could use them to fight against the Heartless.

Goofy: Gawsh, are these the Heartless guys?

Donald: Let's go get 'em, Goofy!

-0o0o0-

Back in Disney Town, Kyra had been running through the town square, when she heard an exploding sound from the motel up ahead. Two figures came flying straight out of the castle and were heading right for the town square, and the very spot Kyra was standing. Kyra jumped out of the way just as the two persons landed on the street with a crash. Donald and Goofy were seeing stars for a second, until their eyes lit up when they caught sight of the keyblade Kyra was holding, both smiled with delight.

Donald/Goofy: Oh! The key!

Kyra: Um, are you ok?

Donald and Goofy gazed up into the face of the owner of the "key" and were astounded that a little girl could wield the famous keyblade Rhoswen told them about.

But there was hardly any time to ask questions or make introductions. The ground began to rumble and shake violently. Just then, a giant guard armor Heartless appeared. As Kyra stared up at it in shock, a dark energy beam came out from the Heartless and slashed her in the waist, then down at her right leg, ripping two large holes in her shirt and capris. Kyra cried out in pain.

Then the Heartless' huge fist came down on Kyra to crush her flat. But Goofy was quick to jump in and use his shield to block the powerful blow from the Heartless. Donald waved his staff and healed Kyra's injury. Kyra stared at Donald and Goofy in bewilderment.

Donald: We'll watch your back, toots!

Goofy: Let's beat 'em together!

Kyra: Uh…ok. W_ho are these weird guys? I don't know where they came from, but we should fight this giant Heartless together and save the people of this town._

It turned out to be a pretty tough battle with this giant Heartless. Goofy used his shield to protect himself from getting a good pounding from the Heartless' large fists or struck the sharp round end of his shield to injure his enemy and Donald used his magic staff to cast spells like lightning or fire to try to weaken the Heartless. But after Donald and Goofy were thrown airborn by the Heartless, a concerned yet angry Kyra swung a massive blow on the Heartless' torso. The torso split open. The large round head of the Heartless dropped to the ground, followed by the headless body of the Heartless. A glittering pink heart floated out of the Heartless and the body disappeared soon after. When it disappeared, Kyra panted heavily, tired from the fight. Looksl like fighting Heartless was gonna be harder than she thought. At that moment, Donald and Goofy returned, unharmed.

Goofy: You ok there, miss? You almost got squashed.

Kyra: I think so.

Donald: It's about time we found you! We've been all over town searching for you!

Kyra: Wait, you were looking for me?

Donald and Goofy nodded their heads. Terra, Vetea, and Rhoswen had arrived on the scene, after having witnessed the entire battle.

Terra: They too have been seeking the Wielder of the Ketblade.

Rhoswen: _(smiles) _It's so good to finally you, Wielder of the Keyblade.

Kyra: Who are you?

Rhoswen: I am Rhoswen, Princess of Oralia.

Kyra: _(amazed) _A princess!? Wow! I've never met a real princess before! Your very pretty.

Rhoswen: _(chuckles)_ Why, thank you.

Goofy: Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Kyra: _(unsure) _I wonder if I could find Daren…

Donald: Of course!

Kyra looked up at the duck hopefully, but Goofy bent his head down and whispered in a quiet conversation with Donald.

Goofy: Are you sure?

Donald: Who knows? But we need her to come with us to help us find the King.

Terra: Kyra, go with them. Especially if you wanna find your friend.

Kyra: _(unsure) _Yeah, I guess.

Donald: But you can't come along with a face like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Ok?

Goofy: _(leans in front of Donald) _Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us! Ah-Hyuck!

Donald: _(pushes Goofy's face aside) _This boat runs on happy faces.

Rhoswen: And you can't go anywhere dressed like that. You need clothes that are more suitable for you.

Kyra: I guess I could use a nice change of clothes.

Then, Rhoswen waved her scepter and white sparks fluttered around Kyra's body, engulfing her in light. When the light vanished, Kyra found that her old clothes had mysteriously disappeared and in its place was a different set of brand new clothes. She wore a red sleeve-less t-shirt, a white half sleeved jacket with black cuffs, red navel biker shorts, white wristbands with black mouse-shaped symbol around both of her wrists, and yellow running shoes with tiny angel-like wings attached to the back heel of her shoes. Everyone looked at Kyra in awe.

Goofy: Gawsh! You sure look pretty.

Kyra: _(faint smile) _I guess it does look good on me.

Donald: I can see you smiling! C'mon, give us a bigger one! You can do better than that!

Rhoswen, seeing Kyra show an uneasy frown, figured that she must still be saddened by the loss of her home world. She wanted to tell Kyra that she didn't have to smile if Donald and Goofy wanted her to, but Kyra gave them the prettiest and cutest smile she hadn't shown all day back home. It was so cute that Goofy tugged at his ears and Donald put a hand on his chest.

Goofy: That's so adorable!

Donald: So cute!

Kyra: Thank you. I guess I'll go with you guys. Eh, I didn't catch your names.

Donald: Donald Duck!

Goofy: Name's Goofy!

Kyra: I'm Kyra Haruna.

Goofy: All for one and one for all!

And with that, the trio put their hands together, forming a team and a partnership.

-0o0o0-

Meanwhile in the Villains Council, a group of well-known villains had been watching Kyra and her new friends.

Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?

Jafar: Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not her own.

Ursula: Why don't we turn her into a Heartless? Ha, ha, ha! That'll settle things quick enough.

Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them.

Oogie Boogie: You're no prize, yourself. _(laughs mockingly)_

Captain Hook: Shut up!

Maleficent: ENOUGH!

From the shadows emerged a beautiful, yellow eyed, green-faced lady with a black cloak and dragon horns, holding a scepter and smiling wickedly upon the unsuspecting heroes.

Maleficent: The keyblade has chosen her. Will it be she who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her? Either way, she could be quite useful.

-0o0o0-

Kyra: _(excitedly) _All right, what are you waiting for? Let's go! Where's this ship of yours?

The fourteen year old turned to march down the street to look for Donald and Goofy's ship, but Donald grabbed her arm and abruptly pulled her back, putting a finger to his beak-like lips.

Donald: Just a second there, kid! We're gonna be visiting plenty of places, but…we need to obey the laws of non-interference. Don't tell anyone we're from another world!

Kyra: _(puzzled) _Why not?

Goofy: To protect the Border of the Worlds…

Donald: _(yells, irritated) _That's "Order of the Worlds" you dimwit!

Terra: The Order you seek to preserve has given way to chaos. Where the Heartless only pass, there is only ruin. A man by the name of Ansem set out to compile a report documenting the behavior of the Heartless.

Veata: Don't know if that report will help, but the key to the mystery is in that report. Only problem is that the report is in Ansem's keep, but he's mysteriously vanished, with the report.

Rhoswen: I wish the three of you good luck on your journey, and be careful. Those creatures feed upon the "darkness" that lies deep within the heart of a human being of animal. See that neither of you fall prey. In every heart, there is a shadow.

Kyra: _(bows her head) _Of course. Thank you, Rhoswen.

-0o0o0-

Daren groaned slightly and sat up on his legs, rather weakly. The last thing he remembered was getting a scolding from his dad about fighting with Seth at school, then his house had been attacked by a swarm of strange black bug-like creatures, his parents having their hearts stolen away from those creatures and devoured by the creatures into the shadows, Daren running out of the house, then meeting a mysterious brown-cloaked figure who opened up a black and purple swirling vessel, telling him that it would take him far away from here like he always wanted. Kyra had come to the house looking worried, Daren stretched out his hand for her to take so he could guide her into the vessel, but a bright light flashed between them, separating them.

Looking at his surroundings, Daren found himself in a rather unusual yet creepy place. He was sitting in the middle of a light-purple stone platform surrounded by dark purple water and more large stone platforms. Just beyond him was a dark eerie castle with large ruined structures, gothic arches, and menacing looking gargoyles statues. But where was Kyra? She should've been here with him. His eyes scanned the entire area to look for her.

Daren: _(worried) _Kyra, where are you!? Kyra? KYRA!

Looking down on the young teen from a higher stone platform, Maleficent eyed Daren with a devious interest.


	6. Wonderland

Goofy and Donald took Kyra to their Gummi ship, which stood on the outskirts of town waiting for them. Upon entering the ship, Kyra stared at the interior of the ship in wonder.

Donald: Welcome aboard the Gummi ship, kid!

Goofy: Roomy, ain't it? Ah-Hyuck!

Kyra: Whoa! This is totally awesome!

She looked around the interior, watching the strange machinery move like clockwork and mechanical gloved hands zig zagging their way around the room. Kyra reached out to touch one of the plastic gummies attached to the wall of the ship when a very tiny broomstick hit her on the bottom of her cheek.

Kyra: Ouch! Who threw that!

Chip: You mind, kid!? Don't you be touching stuff like you own the place!

Kyra: _(looks around)_ Who said that?

Chip: Down here! Below you!

Kyra looked down and gaped. Two small chipmunks by the names of Chip and Dale stood at her feet, Dale polishing the floor and Chip yelling up at her in an irritated, high-pitched, tone. Both chipmunks wore the same identical outfit; seal-brown gloves each with a gold horizontal line near the bottom, yellow aprons with an outline of the same color as their fur, the yellow section sports green stitching lining to the edge and the other section has brown stitching, a slanted blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red mouse-shape symbol surrounded by yellow gear (except that Dale's apron has the inverse color scheme to Chip's apron, the yellow section on his apron is buff-colored and the two different stitching colors on the apron).

Chip: All day I slave away getting this vessel spotless and ship-shape, and what do you do!? You trash the place the first chance you get! Honestly, kids these days.

Kyra: But I didn't trashed anything, honest!

Donald: _(steps in) _Aw, shut up! She ain't done anything…yet.

Goofy: Kyra, these two are Chip and Dale. Chip and Dale, this is Kyra. She's the one who's got the keyblade.

Chip: _(offended) _"These two?" I'll have you know-

Donald: They're the mechanics responsible for the maintenance of the Gummi ship. But the real brains behind the ship is Professor Ludwig Von Drake.

Dale: _(to Kyra) _G'day, mate!

Kyra: Um, hello.

Chip: _(sternly) _Shoes off, girl! I won't have you dirtying the cockpit!

Kyra: But my shoes are not dirty and I can't walk around in my socks!

Goofy and Donald climbed up a ladder, with a sign posted to the wall directing them to the cock pit of the ship, beckoning Kyra to follow them, which she did. As soon as Kyra entered the cock pit, Pluto jumped on her, pushing her to the floor and licked her on her surprised face.

Donald: Bad Pluto, bad! Get off her!

Donald grabbed the dog by his green collar and yanked him off Kyra, allowing her to sit upon her legs.

Kyra: Oh! So he's your dog? Don't worry; I don't mind getting licked in the face by…Pluto, is it? Anyway, he seems like a sweet dog.

Pluto responded with a slight "Yeah, yeah," while panting and wagging his tail happily. He was glad to have her onboard with his master's friends. Kyra patted him on the head and smiled. Then, Jiminy hopped over and landed on Kyra's lap, wearing a rather big sea captain's hat and cloak.

Jiminy Cricket: Ahoy there! I am Jiminy Cricket, the Captain of this Skipper. Welcome aboard, miss.

Kyra: _(nods politely)_ Nice to meet you, Jiminy. I'm Kyra.

Donald sat up front at the dashboard and steering wheel, which Donald insisted to Goofy he will drive because he doesn't trust Goofy's driving skills. Goofy sat across from Kyra in a big yellow armchair on the left side of the cockpit. On the right side of the cockpit, Kyra sat in her own yellow armchair and buckled her seatbelt when she felt the entire ship lurch forward.

Donald: Haven't forgotten anything, have you?

Kyra: Uh, no.

Donald: Good. Fasten your seatbelt, kid. We'll be taking off shortly. Engines at full throttle!

Chip/Dale: Aye-aye, sir!

There was a low rumbling sound as the ship slowly lifted itself off the ground. A red arrow blinked on the dashboard pointing upward to the sky.

Donald: BLAST OFF!

After shouting those words, the Gummi ship rocketed up to the darkened sky. The vessel shook violently as it left the world's atmosphere and entered space. Kyra was thrown back in her seat when they took off. Her eyes shut tight and she grasped the arms of her chair.

But then the ship stopped shaking violently and the ship rode smoothly through the galaxy. Kyra almost felt air sick for such a takeoff, but she began to feel a thrill of excitement from such a takeoff it reminded her of the roller coaster ride back at the fair on Sunrise Beach.

Goofy: Kyra, take a look out your window!

The girl peered out her window and gasped. Everywhere she looked there were millions of stars, flashing stars or shooting stars. The moon glowed beautifully and the sun burned bright and hot. Kyra pressed her hand and face against the thick glass to admire the scenery.

Kyra: _Whoa. It's so beautiful. I wish Daren was here to see this._

Thinking about Daren had suddenly made Kyra lonesome. Leaning back against her seat, she thought about where Daren might've gone to right after he disappeared from her in the neighborhood. Suppose he could be in danger or he could be captured, or worse. And her aunt and uncle, and Sadie, from what she was told they could be lost to the Darkness. Suppose she failed at her quest in finding them? What if they were gone forever, like her parents? Bringing up her parents made her cry a little bit when a small tear glided down her cheek.

Kyra: _Oh, Daren…Sadie…Aunt Freya…Uncle Ben...where are you? _

While Donald steered the ship, Goofy leaned back against his seat, putting his feet up and began telling Jiminy how they met Kyra, to which Jiminy wrote down in his journal. Pluto, having been the only one to see the tear drop on Kyra's cheek, stood up on is hind legs, placed his two front paws on her lap, and gently licked the tear off her face. Kyra looked at him and stroked his head, giving him a little smile.

Kyra: _(whispers)_ Thank you, Pluto.

Donald: We've arrived, kid!

Kyra: _(puzzled) _Eh? Already?

Goofy: Yep, there it is! Wonderland!

Kyra: _(excitedly)_ Whee! I can hardly wait!

Donald: Don't jump through the airlock. That's a bit dangerous.

Seconds later, Donald was at the airlock, cautiously looking both ways before exiting the ship.

Donald: We have to look both ways before we exit.

Goofy: Right! Gotta be careful. Ah-Hyuck.

As Donald and Goofy marched out of the ship, Kyra gasped in horror and tried to stop them from walking out.

Kyra: Guys, wait! Below you!

Donald looked back at Kyra, confused. What Kyra had seen was that Donald and Goofy had walked out on nothing and were standing on thin air, high above a black hole. But before she could reach out and pull them back into the ship, gravity took over as Donald and Goofy plummeted down the hole, with Kyra grabbing hold onto Goofy's gloved hand as she fell with them.

Down they fell through the black hole, its walls changing into solid purple with square shapes, and passing various furniture objects along the way. The speed of their fall seemed to have slowed down for them. Kyra and Donald were still afraid but Goofy juust got comfy and layed down in his sleep as they floated downward.

The fall came to an end when they landed in an animated sitting room. Donald and Kyra landed gently on their feet. Goofy dropped to the floor when he overturned and landed on his stomach with a thud. Kyra looked at him worried while Donald shook his head at Goofy.

Goofy: Owie…sometimes it's like falling down's all we ever do.

Donald: _(slightly annoyed) _Ah, shut up!

Suddenly, a white rabbit in a waistcoat came running past them, holding a pocket watch and looking dreadfully worried.

White Rabbit: Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!

The trio looked at each other, then back at the hallway where the white rabbit disappeared to.

Kyra: What was that all about?

Goofy: Gawsh, I don't know.

Donald: Let's follow him!

The threesome pursued the white rabbit down the animated hallway, coming to a door which Donald burst open and they entered a very bizarre looking room, searching for the rabbit. But the room was empty and there was no rabbit.

Donald: Hey, where did that rabbit go?

Goofy: He pulled a fast one on us, he did. I wonder where he went?

Kyra: Wait a sec! There he is!

They looked down at the pink checked floor and there was the white rabbit, only shrunken down to the size of a mouse. The tiny white rabbit hurriedly ran through a small wooden door, which closed shut behind him. The trio approached the small door, curiously.

Kyra: How did he get so small?

Doorknob: No, your simply too big.

The trio reacted in surprise when the gold doorknob spoke to them.

Donald: Wak! It talks!

Doorknob: *yawns* Must you be so loud? You woke me up.

Goofy: _(politely) _Good morning.

Doorknob: Good night! I need a bit more sleep.

Kyra: Wait! I'm sorry we woke you, but what do we have to do to grow small?

Doorknob: Why don't you try the bottle…over there?

A glass table appeared before them, with two glass bottles with two different colored labels, one blue and one red. Kyra, Donald, and Goofy looked at the two bottles, trying to decide which bottle they should drink.

The guys seemed hesitant to do it, but Kyra decided to give it a try and she drank the bottle with the red label. It tasted like cherry tart. Suddenly, she began to grow taller, taller, and taller, until her head hit the ceiling. Donald and Goofy gaped up at her in shock.

Goofy: Kyra, are you ok!?

Kyra: _(amazed) _Awesome! This is so unreal! It's just like they say! The worlds beyond really _are_ filled with mysterious things and stuff!

Donald: _(grumbles) _Ain't supposed to be _this_ mysterious, I don't think…

Goofy: Why don't you try the bottle with the blue label!

The goof handed Kyra the bottle with the blue label, which she drank from. It tasted like blueberry pie, and she got smaller, smaller, and smaller, until she was at Donald and Goofy's feet, the size of a mouse.

Kyra: I guess that was the bottle the doorknob was talking about. Guys, drink that bottle!

Donald and Goofy took turns drinking the blue labeled bottle, until they too had shrunken down to rodent size just like Kyra. Now that they were small, Donald tried to open the door handle, which was the Doorknob's nose, so they could enter through, but it was locked. The duck banged at the door in vain.

Donald: Hey! Open up! C'mon! Hey Kyra, use your keyblade to unlock the door!

Kyra: _(groans) _What am I? A locksmith?

Goofy: Hey fellas! We can get in through this hole behind the bed!

Donald and Kyra could see that Goofy was right. There was a rabbit hole big enough for all three of them to crawl through just behind the bed flat.

On the other side of the door, a trial was taking place in a royal garden. Guards that looked exactly like cards were all lined up with spears. At the court, a young girl named Alice had been put on trial before the ever-temperamental tyrant Queen of Hearts who sat in the judge's area. A trumpet had been played by the White Rabbit, who stood upon a tall staircase to make his speech.

White Rabbit: Court is now in session!

Alice: I'm on trial? But why?

White Rabbit: Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!

From her throne, the Queen looked down at Alice with a pique look.

Queen of Hearts: This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so, that's why!

Alice: _(upset) _That is so unfair!

Queen of Hearts: Well, have you anything to say in your defense?

Alice: Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!

Queen of Hearts: _(angrily) _SILENCE! You dare defy me!?

Watching everything that was going on and feeling very sorry for Alice, Kyra wanted to step in and help her.

Kyra: Hey guys, we should help her out.

But Donald and Goofy looked unsure about helping Alice when they didn't know her.

Donald: Yeah, but the-

Goofy: We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?

Donald: "Meddling!"

Goofy: Oh, yeah. Ah-Hyuck. And that's against the rules.

Kyra looked back at the trial. Her friends did have a point, but watching this go on without anyone coming to Alice's defense irritated Kyra.

Queen of Hearts: The court finds the defendant…guilty as charged!

The Queen pointed her accusing finger at poor Alice, who reacted in shock.

Queen of Hearts: For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…

Kyra: _Theft of a heart? Oh! That could mean a Heartless is involved. Humph! I don't care about the rules of world affairs. Meddling seems like the only option._

Queen of Hearts: Off with her head!

The card guards surrounded Alice, who was frightened and could not find ways to escape.

Alice: No, no! Oh, please!

Kyra: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Kyra stormed right into the court, with Donald face palming in exasperation and Goofy looking worried. Alice looked at her defender in awe, but the Queen was furious.

Queen of Hearts: _(yells) _Who are you!? How dare you interfere with my court!

Kyra: Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is! It's the Heartle-

Goofy clapped his hand over her mouth, but Kyra abruptly slapped his hand away.

Goofy: _(whispers) _Sorry Kyra. Run your lips more about the Heartless and we'd really be meddling.

Donald: _(whispers) _Regarding the Heartless is to be kept strictly top secret. Capisce?

Kyra: _(harshly) _Shut up!

Donald and Goofy were taken aback by her words. Kyra turned to her attention back to the Queen.

Kyra: Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for!

Queen of Hearts: _(snobbishly) _That's nonsense! You can't possibly know what you're talking of, little girl. Have you any proof to support the defense?

Kyra opened her mouth to speak, but she faltered. She didn't have proof for Alice's defense. If only she had fought a Heartless and brought it to the trial to clear Alice's name. Poor Alice was thrown into a birdcage, next to the Queen's stand, with the door slamming shut with a loud clang. Alice peered out through the bars like a frightened caged animal. The Queen leaned over the bench, sneering at Kyra, Donald, and Goofy.

Queen of Hearts: Very well, I shall humor your claim. Bring me evidence of the girl's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Until you conclude your investigation, the court is adjourned!

The Queen slammed a mallet down on, ending the trial. Before leaving, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy approached the cage Alice was in and spoke with her.

Alice: Who are you?

Kyra: I'm Kyra. That's Goofy and Donald.

Goofy and Donald tipped their hats at Alice, who curtsied politely.

Alice: I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense.

Kyra: _(reassuringly) _You've got nothing to worry about, Alice. Just you wait. We'll capture the real culprit for you.

Donald: Problem is, we haven't a clue where the evidence might be…

Alice: There does in yonder wood reside the Cheshire Cat. Do seek and ask him where he thinks this proof is at. Please be careful.

The curtains attached to the cage closed on Alice and the cage was moved up the tower, cranked by a wheel the guard was turning. The guard forced them out of the garden, and the trio entered a passage that took them to the Lotus Forest.

Donald: _(frowns) _You shouldn't have gotten us involved in this, Kyra!

Kyra: I couldn't just stand by and let Alice get blamed for something she didn't do! Why can't we just tell them it was those bastard Heartless that did it?

Goofy: Ain't like we ain't meddling about with that lady queen's court and all.

Donald: LET'S NOT! Every world is defined by its particular boundaries within which some understanding of reality emerges as truth. Two truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos spawned. _That's_ why we limit our involvement in local affairs.

All of a sudden, a ghostly voice echoed all around them and seemed to come from the trees of the forest.

?: You speak the truth? I pose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer.

High in the treetops, a purple and pink cat with yellow eyes and a wide flashy grin smiled down at the trio, who looked at him in sudden surprise.

Donald: Who are you?

Cheshire Cat: Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing.

The cat then disappeared and later reappeared on a tree stump, standing on his bouncing head, before putting it back on his body.

Cheshire Cat: The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and finds as yet no contradiction nor chaos.

Kyra: You must be the Cheshire Cat that Alice told us about. She said to look for you because she hoped you would know who the real culprit is. If you know, tell us please.

Cheshire Cat: Here you go.

The grinning cat dropped a pink checked box at them. The box bounced off Donald's head with a plump, and then it landed in Kyra's hands.

Kyra: Um, thanks. But what's in it?

Cheshire Cat: Within the box there lives perhaps the truth you seek…or perhaps there lives not?

Donald: _(mutters) _He doesn't look very trustworthy to me.

Cheshire Cat: To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide.

And just like that, the sly grinning cat vanished. Kyra looked at the box the cat had given her.

Kyra: Hmm…what do you suppose is inside?

She lifted the lid up to peek inside. Suddenly, a stealth soldier Heartless jumped out of the box like a jack-in-the-box. The trio reared back in fright, just as the Heartless made its way back to where they came from.

Goofy: It's a Heartless!

Kyra: C'mon, we gotta go after it!

The chase brought them back to the Queen's court in the garden. The Heartless rushed past one of the startled guards. Kyra, Donald, and Goofy later came in still in pursuit. The Heartless turned and went for the Queen, who was shocked and outraged to see the creature stagger towards her.

Queen of Hearts: What in the world is that!?

Kyra: There's your evidence, Queenie! And watch out!

The Queen shielded herself with her arms as the Heartless lunged at her. But Kyra immediately lacerated the Heartless in time. Opening her eyes and seeing the Heartless gone, the Queen stared at Kyra speechless.

Kyra: There you go! Still think Alice is the one? Let Alice out now!

Goofy smiled as he and a grumbling Donald lowered the cage by turning the wheel.

Donald: Why are we doing this? We can't release prisoners without prior authorization!

The cage hit the ground and the curtains drew back. But to the trio's surprise, the cage was empty and Alice was gone.

Kyra: Alice! She's gone! What did you do to Alice!?

Queen of Hearts: I don't know, nor do I know how she vanished! STAND ATTENTION, MEN!

Dozens of card guards assembled before the fuming Queen.

Queen of Hearts: The defendant has escaped custody and remains at large! I order that an open bounty be offered for her immediate recapture!

Kyra: Recapture!? I just brought you the proof! Alice is innocent! And I'm going to find her so neither you nor the guards will harm her!

Queen of Hearts: SILENCE! I'm the law here! Article 29: anyone who defies the queen is guilty!

Donald: Wak! That's crazy!

Queen of Hearts: Seize them at once!

The card guards turned and advanced towards the trio. But Goofy used his shield to ram the guards down like dominos as he, Kyra, and Donald made their escape into the Locust Forest, again.

Kyra: Jeez! That queen lady is totally nutso!

Goofy: You know what? I think Alice must've been kidnapped while we were out searching for the evidence.

Donald: Yeah. This whole kidnapping plot wrecks of Heartless involvement.

Kyra: How's that work though? We really haven't seen 'em do anything besides attack people, so far…are they smart enough to pull something like this off? Like taking Alice otu of her cage?

Donald: Hmm…I got a hunch that something's afoot. There's a decent chance that the Heartless aren't acting on their own will.

Goofy: Seems to me that something might be _manipulating_ them…something bad.

Just then, the Cheshire Cat's face appeared right in front of them, startling the trio with a loud "WAGH!" He was hanging upside down with his tail around a lower tree branch.

Cheshire Cat: Alas, having found the evidence you sought, you now seek the defendant you lost? Poor Alice.

Kyra: Uh, yeah. Have you seen her?

Cheshire Cat: Negative.

Donald: _(impatiently) _Quit talking in circles, you! Where's Alice!?

Cheshire Cat: The cat, the culprit, and the answer do all in darkness lie. I shall show you what shadows lurk in the heart of the world.

Moments later, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy were lead back to the bizarre upside-down room. The Cheshire Cat turned on two lanterns that stood on two gear-shaped tables.

Cheshire Cat: Here, here.

Kya: Where?

Cheshire Cat: _(giddy) _Patience, patience. The shadows should be here soon, and the shadows might go after that doorknob too. Have you heard? Where there is the brightest of flames, there is the darkest of shadows. You've prepared your hearts for the worst? If not, too bad.

A huge dark shadow loomed over the tiny trio. They looked up and gasped in horror. A giant Trickmaster Heartless came down on the floor, towering over them, its batons spinning wildly.

Donald: _(angrily) _You stupid cat! You lied to us!

Cheshire Cat: I lie, you say? Nay, I need not. The Cheshire Cat takes heart in aiding those in need.

The Trickmaster's batons went ablaze and it shot fire right at the trio. Kyra only got burned by the foot so she took off her shoe and desperately blew the fire out. Donald and Goofy got their butts caught on fire and they ran around screaming frantically.

Donald: YEOW! Fire! Fire! Put it out! Put it out!

Goofy: Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!

Cheshire Cat: And it seems you're in dire need of assistance. Rather a miracle you've made it this far. It is but a pittance, but I shall grant to you what strength you lack.

The cat pointed his finger at Kyra, and a strange frosty glittering light shimmered around her body, and the tip of her keyblade grew cold and white. Donald and Goofy were still panicking about the fire on the butts, but the bright frosty light erupted from the tip of Kyra's keyblade, putting out the flames on her friends' behinds.

Kyra: Donald! Goofy! Are you ok?

Donald: _(stunned) _Kyra!? Was that you just now?

Goofy: Gawsh. Thanks, Kyra.

Cheshire Cat: You're the one they call "The Wielder of the Keyblade." It'd be a pity if you didn't know how to use magic, wouldn't it?

Kyra: _(baffled)_ Ma-magic!?

Donald: KYRA!

Goofy: WATCH YOUR BACK!

A huge fireball engulfed Donald and Goofy as they both ran in front of Kyra to take the fiery blast in her place, but they weren't that badly hurt although burnt and charred like in the cartoons. Kyra glared at the Trickmaster for what it done to her friends and decided to use her new magi trick on the Heartless.

Kyra: Why you...TAKE THIS!

But the frosty beam of light aimed at the Trickmaster's baton did little effect on it as the baton erupted in flame again.

Kyra: Ugh! This ain't doing anything to him!

THOOM! THUD!

The Heartless' baton came down on Kyra like an axe, but she dodged its attack and skidded to the wall. Thinking she might be hurt, Donald tried his cure spell on her.

Donald: Kyra! You really gotta focus yourself on what it is you're trying to do! If you're gonna be channeling magic using the keyblade, try and concentrate all your power on the bit! Imagine your power freezing over your opponent!

Goofy: That's right! Freeze that Heartless! Keep your heart focused!

Kyra listened to her friends' advice, this time she took it seriously, unlike before she ignored their meddling in worlds' affairs advice. She looked at the Trickmaster, kept her heart in focus, muttered the freezing spell in her mind…

Kyra: BLIZZARD!

A swirling flash of light, consisting of frost and snowflakes, shimmered around the keyblade and, before the Trickmaster could attack her with another fireball, ice pierced through its midsection, and then its entire body froze like a giant icicle.

Now that it was frozen stiff, the trickmaster Heartless couldn't attack them anymore. But it tipped over to the side and crashed to the floor like a vase. Its body scattered like broken glass to the floor and it faded. A glittering pink heart flew out of the body and disappeared from sight.

Cheshire Cat: _(surprised) _Sweet.

A proud Donald jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kyra's head while Goofy happily embraced her.

Donald: Good job, kid!

Goofy: Yaa-hoo! You did it, Kyra!

Kyra just grinned and blushed. Then the Doorknob woke up, grumbling.

Doorknob: What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?

Donald: _(squawks) _What's with you!? We were just-

But when the Doorknob opened his mouth to yawn, Kyra spotted a keyhole deep within the mouth. Suddenly, her keyblade reacted strangely to the keyhole and a bright light shot out from the tip of the keyblade and went straight into the keyhole. A clicking sound was heard and the keyhole vanished. The Doorknob closed his mouth and went back to sleep.

Kyra: Wha-what was that?

Donald: Sounded sort of like the "click" of something being locked.

From the glass table, Cheshire Cat was applauding for Kyra.

Cheshire Cat: Superb performance, my dear. That's a show of innate talent, that display. Your powers really do bloom true, if I do say. Keep it up and you'll florist someday.

Kyra: _(scowls) _Cat…who's side are you on?

Cheshire Cat: Alice is neither here nor there, or available for any occasion. She has passed from this world to where I cannot speak. Borne off by the shadows, she has fallen to the Darkness of Obscurity.

Kyra lowered her head in sadness and disappointment. Donald and Goofy wanted to comfort her, but she brushed their hands away. When the Cheshire Cat disappeared, the trio drank from the red labeled bottle and grew to their normal sizes.


	7. Deep Jungle

The trio, Kyra and Donald and Goofy, left Wonderland right after the Cheshire Cat told them Alice had vanished into thin air, although Kyra thanked him for his "assistance." Kyra was devastated. She was determined to clear Alice's name at trial and save her from losing her head, but poor Alice had been kidnapped and the only thing standing in her way to save her were those bastard Heartless and that loud-mouth queen.

Kyra: _(frustrated) _UGH! It's not fair! We could've saved Alice, but no, those damn Heartless had to take her away!

Donald: _(agitated) _Stop your complaining, kid! It wasn't our business to help her in the first place, but you just had to intrude!

Kyra: _(crossly)_ How can you say that when she's in trouble!? We couldn't just stand by and let Alice get beheaded or locked up!

Goofy: Fellas, please stop! Fighting will get us nowhere! What we need to focus on is finding the king.

Kyra: _(worriedly) _And Daren. God knows where in which world he could be in.

Goofy: What's this Daren boy like? How long have you known him?

Before Kyra could reply, the Gummi ship reached its next destination, its next world, all in its green and watery beauty.

Goofy: Hey, Donald, maybe the king's down there.

Donald: _(yells) _In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on.

Kyra: Hold on, Daren might be down there. Let's just check it out.

Donald: Forget it! We're on an important mission!

Kyra: _(frowns)_ Just land!

Donald: _(yells)_ NO!

Kyra: Come on!

Donald: Aw, phooey!

Kyra growled under her breath. If Donald won't land the ship, she will. Even if Daren is down there, they _will_ land. Shoving Donald aside, Kyra started to mess with the controls, hoping one of them could bring them closer to the world, which it did.

Kyra: We're landing!

Donald: Don't touch that! Nooo!

The two of them fought over the controls. Goofy rushed in and tried to break them up. The ship went out of control and was sent hurling to the world. The Gummi ship tipped back and Kyra, Donald, and Goofy tumbled out of the cockpit, down the gummi hangar, and were flung out through an open door and down to the new world.

Goofy: YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!

-0o0o0-

CRASH! THUD!

Kyra had fallen through the roof of an old wooden treehouse. Luckily, she was ok when she rubbed the back of her head, groaning.

Kyra: Oww….my head….hey, where am I?

She looked around at the treehouse. Green shrubberies were everywhere, many furniture items broken or trashed, and old blood-stained paw prints covered part of the wooden floor that made Kyra shudder. And on the floor a broken glass photograph of a young couple with a baby which Kyra looked at curiously.

Kyra: Hmm, I wonder who these people are. And what happened here? Donald? Goofy? Where are you?

Behind a wooden beam on the wooden balcony, a furry paw with razor sharp claws emerged. Kyra felt her blood run cold when she heard a low growl. She turned her head quickly to the balcony and her face turned white.

The leopard's back bone twitched as she prepared to pounce. Kyra summoned her keyblade and got into fighting position, yet she was afraid and the arm trembled as she held her weapon. With a roar, the leopard leapt over the wooden railing and dove down towards the girl. Kyra moved back when the leopard landed in the spot she had been standing. With a mighty swipe, the leopard knocked Kyra to the wall with a thud. The leopard let out a chilling scream and Kyra well; she let out a blood-curdling scream.

But just as the leopard could pounce, a man with long brown locks and masculine figure, wearing a brown loin cloth, came in through the balcony and got in-between Kyra and the leopard, holding the savage beast back with his spear. Then, the wild man shoved the leopard back, piercing a part of the leopard's shoulder by the sharp end of his spear. The leopard snarled violently at the wild man, but instead of fighting, she retreated through a broken window and disappeared.

After the leopard had gone, the wild man turned toward Kyra, who looked at him awe and wonder. Her cheeks were a bit red as she stared at his muscular chest and blue-green eyes, but she shook her head vigorously.

Tarzan: Sabor, danger.

Kyra: You mean the leopard? Um….thank you.

Tarzan: "Thank you."

Kyra: Huh? Uh, what is this place?

Tarzan: This place, this place.

Kyra: _(awkwardly)_ Ok….where did the others go? _(Tarzan doesn't respond) _Look, I got separated from friends. Have you seen them?

But still, the wild man didn't seem to understand her.

Kyra: Frieeends….

Tarzan: Friends!

Kyra: That's right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona-

Why would she be asking about Donald and Goofy? She didn't know them that well. As far as Kyra was concerned, Donald is stubborn and doesn't listen to her, and Goofy is just clumsy and naïve. She was supposed to be looking for Daren, _that's_ whom she should be asking about.

Kyra: You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for only one friend of mine, Daren.

Tarzan: Look for Daren, friend?

Kyra: Uhh…right…

Tarzan: Friend here.

Kyra: _(excited) _Really!?

Tarzan: *&&X%.

Kyra: Huh!?

Tarzan: Friend here.

Kyra: Not sure I understand, but please show me! Take me to Daren!

Tarzan: _(gestures to himself) _Tarzan. Tarzan, go.

Kyra: _(gestures to herself) _And I'm…Kyra. Tarzan go, Kyra go, go!

So, Tarzan pushed open the wooden doors and hopped towards the wooden railing. The position he walked in reminded Kyra of a gorilla. Perhaps this Tarzan man was raised by apes, after once reading stories about men raised by apes in school. Kyra gazed down below at the jungle before her in amazement. All of a sudden, Tarzan lifted her onto his back and, with Kyra blushingly wrapping her arms around his neck, jumped onto a boat that hung close by on a rope. Their weight shifted the boat and it carried them down below to the ground.

-0o0o0-

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had landed in the middle of a thicket of bamboo trees somewhere in the jungle and on a large boulder.

Goofy: Gawsh, where are we? I sure hope Kyra's ok.

Donald: _(crossly) _Aw, who needs her? We can find the king without her.

Goofy: _(frowns) _But won't that make the king upset if we abandon Kyra?

Just then, something grey and furry moved alongside Donald's webbed feet. Donald looked down and was face to face with Terk the ape. One glance at each other startled both Donald and Terk and they screamed. Something behind them rustled in the trees, and it sent Terk retreating into a different path of the bamboo trees. Movement inside the bamboo trees came closer to Donald and Goofy, both gulping nervously. Out of the bamboo trees appeared Clayton, carrying a rifle and looking at Donald and Goofy strangely.

-0o0o0-

Tarzan had carried Kyra all through the jungle, swinging on vines and surfing on tree trunks, and came to a campsite, where he let her down from his back, and she got over her blushing from riding on the back of a wild masculine man. Kyra followed Tarzan into the first tent they came to, where Jane Porter and her father, Professor Porter, were putting slide photographs into a camera.

Tarzan: Jane!

Jane: _(turns around)_ Tarzan! _(sees Kyra) _Oh, and who is this?

Professor Porter: Well, well. Looks like Tarzan has brought a friend to see us!

Kyra: Uh, hi there. I'm Kyra.

Jane: Oh, you speak English! So then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan.

Professor Porter: _(shakes Kyra's hand)_ Archimedes Q. Porter, at your service.

Jane: Are you here to study the gorillas, Kyra?

Clayton: Highly doubtful.

Everyone turned and saw Clayton walk into the tent, with Donald and Goofy trailing behind him and entering the tent with him. When Goofy saw Kyra, he was relieved and overjoyed.

Goofy: Kyra!

Donald: You're here!

Kyra: _(happily) _Donald! Goofy!

Kyra grabbed Donald's hands as he to her, but realizing this and remembering what happened in the Gummi ship earlier, they let go and turned away from each other, arms folded and looking furious. Goofy looked troubled to see his two friends like this. He was stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place.

Clayton: _(slightly annoyed) _A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas.

Jane: _(crossly)_ Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them! This is research!

But Clayton just brushed her off and started smoking a pipe he always carries. Jane sighed with exasperation, then put on a friendly smile as she faced Kyra, Donald, and Goofy.

Jane: Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home.

Goofy: Gawsh. Thank you, miss. We'd be glad to. Won't we, fellas?

Kyra: _(scowls)_ Well, anyway…I'm staying.

Donald: _(scowls)_ I'm staying.

Kyra: _(looks at Donald in disbelief)_ What?

Professor Porter: Is there some sort of problem here, lads?

Goofy: Well, they sort of had a "little" disagreement. _(whispers to Kyra and Donald) _Listen fellas, I know you don't wanna be in the same room right now, but there might be a slight chance the king or Daren could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for them.

Donald: _(reluctantly_) For now.

Kyra: _(reluctantly)_ Fine. I'll tag along with you guys.

Professor Porter: _(cuts in) _Are you sure you lads are not raised by gorillas?

Donald: Huh!? Of course not! Why would we be?

Jane: Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's still learning.

Kyra: So, he was speaking "gorilla" back at that old treehouse. You see, I met Tarzan in an old abandoned treehouse and I told him that I'm looking for a friend of mine. He said Daren is here. And one word I couldn't understand…

Professor Porter: What does this Daren chap look like?

Kyra: He's a boy a year older than me. Slightly tall. Dark hair, brown eyes, dresses in blue and white clothes.

Jane: Well, Tarzan?

Kyra: _(pleadingly) _Do you know where my friend Daren is?

Tarzan looked at her, but he showed no reaction to Daren's description and shook his head.

Kyra: But...I thought you…

Clayton: That just leaves one place. Young lady, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter this friend of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them.

Jane: Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-

Clayton: _(to Tarzan)_ Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las.

Tarzan looked at Kyra. He didn't anything about a boy called Daren or would know if he was here in the jungle. But when he saw the disappointed and saddened look on Kyra's face, Tarzan wanted to help her, so he agreed.

Jane: _(concerned) _Tarzan….are you sure?

Tarzan: Tarzan go see Kerchak.

Jane: Kerchak?

Goofy: Who is this, uh, Kerchuck?

Tarzan: Leader of gorillas.

Clayton: Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place.

No one had seen it, except for Donald. Clayton smiled, a devilish, scheming smirk. He had seen smirks like that before and suspected Clayton might become something other than an escort when out in the jungle to look for gorillas. He remembered what Jane said to him about studying gorillas instead of hunting them, and his suspicions on Clayton may be correct.

Donald: No thanks, Mr. Clayton. Goofy, the kid, and I will go with Tarzan.

Jane: _(concerned) _Are you sure?

Goofy: Well, if Donald is up for it, so am I. Right, Kyra?

Kyra: Uh, yeah.

-0o0o0-

Throughout their travel in the jungle, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy tried to imitate Tarzan's movements as they swung on the vines (Donald crashed into a tree and Goofy almost used a snake's tail for a vine), tree surfing (Goofy accidently kicked Donald off the tree while attempting pull a stunt and Tarzan rolled his eyes as he went to rescue Donald while Kyra laughed at the "loud-mouth" duck), until they came to Hippo Lagoon up at a vine area where they saw Kerchak, the leader of the gorilla tribe, and Kala, Tarzan's mother. When Tarzan spoke to the gorilla leader, he began to speak in perfect English.

Tarzan: Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because….because….well, they need us.

Goofy: _(whispers) _Did you get that?

Donald: No.

Kyra: I believe he's trying to ask permission for us to enter the gorilla nesting grounds.

Tarzan: _(pleads) _Kerchak!

But Kerchak looked up at something and walked away. Kala followed him, while giving Tarzan a sad look. Tarzan hung his head and sighed sadly. Kyra put a hand of comfort on the gorilla man's shoulder.

Goofy: He seemed sort of distracted by something.

Donald: Was he looking toward the tree house?

Kyra: Tree house!? That's where Tarzan found me!

Goofy: Then we better go check it out!

The group climbed up the vines where they got a glimpse of the tree house. As the guys swung ahead on their vines, Kyra shuddered; hoping that rogue of a leopard wasn't at the tree house again. But once they made it to the top, Kyra was relieved Sabor wasn't there, but she had summoned her keyblade in case the leopard tried to attack her again.

Inside the tree house, Terk had been spinning a globe and looking at it with curiosity. What she didn't see was the tip of Clayton's rifle pointed right at her. Donald rushed towards the hunter and made furious loud squawking at him. The loud squawk caused Clayton to miss his target and give Terk a chance to escape, up to the wooden balcony where Kerchak stood.

Donald: _(to Clayton, furiously)_ What's the big idea!?

The hunter looked too startled and shocked to say anything to Donald, as Tarzan tried to plead with Kerchak about what happened.

Tarzan: Wait, Kerchak! Please!

Kerchak: _(frowns) _I asked you to protect our family….and you have betrayed us.

Tarzan sighed despairingly when Kerchak left. Donald sadly looked up at Tarzan as Terk looked down at the duck who saved her life, before leaving. All four of the group glared at Clayton, who tried to come up with a lame excuse.

Clayton: You don't understand. I was only trying to…Ah, a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life.

But Tarzan just gave Clayton a silent, dark glare, then shook his head.

-0o0o0-

Back at the campsite, Jane and her father had been told of the situation, and Jane was furious at Clayton, as if she wanted to bite his head off.

Jane: _(furiously)_ How could you do such a thing!?

Clayton: _(innocently)_ Now Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla.

Professor Porter: _(angrily) _We're here to study gorillas, not to hunt them, as we've told you!

Jane: _(firmly) _You are not to go near the gorillas again!

Clayton: All because of one mishap? Come now…

But he faltered when he noticed that Jane and her father weren't the only ones glaring, but Tarzan, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy were glaring at him as well. Clayton chuckled nervously as he left the tent, but once he did and his back was turned, he scowled angrily and sulked.

Clayton: _(angrily)_ What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it.

Clayton walked over to the other side of the campsite to talk with fourteen of his thugs about what happened, until the sound of leaves rustling startled them. The thugs readied their weapons if they should meet a wild animal. But what emerged from the bamboo trees was no animal as the thugs gazed in horror.

Inside the tent, Professor Porter apologized to Tarzan and the threesome about Clayton's actions.

Professor Porter: I'm so sorry about what happened, lads. Don't mind Clayton. He's not a bad person – he's just a bit impetuous.

Donald: _(frowns)_ He didn't sound impetuous to me.

Goofy: Kyra, are you ok? I noticed you were a bit scared when were at that tree house.

Kyra: _(slightly amused) _What? Me, scared? Don't be ridiculous, Goofy. I was fine.

Goofy: You summoned your keyblade when we got there, as if you were expecting something to attack you.

But Kyra turned away from him to avoid eye contact.

Just then, a gunshot sounded. Everyone looked up, startled. Tarzan, Kyra, Goofy, and Donald ran outside to be confronted by a bunch of powerwild Heartless wandering all around the campsite.

Tarzan: What are they!?

Kyra: HEARTLESS!

Donald used a Thunderga spell on the Heartless and Goofy used his goofy tornado to destroy them. Tarzan jabbed his spear into the throat of one of the powerwild Heartless and thrust it over his shoulder and onto one of the powerwild Heartless. Kyra easily beat the powerwild Heartless with her new Blizzard spell.

After the battle, the group heard a distant scream. It sounded like Jane was in trouble. The group returned to the tent, only to find it empty and signs of a struggle with the room trashed.

Kyra: Hey, where are Jane and the professor?

Goofy: What's wrong, Tarzan?

Tarzan: Something coming. Jane, danger.

Donald: Maybe they're at the tree house. Let's go!

The foursome ran through the bamboo thicket, but they found Clayton's pipe on the same boulder Goofy and Donald were found on.

But it wasn't the only thing they found. Sabor leapt out from behind the bamboo, snarling as viciously as ever. Kyra summoned her keyblade, but she looked fearfully at the leopard's murderous green eyes.

Donald: YIKES! It's a leopard!

Tarzan: Sabor!

Goofy: What's a Sabor?

Donald: He's referring to the leopard, you dummy!

Goofy: _(glares)_ Humph! There's no reason to be rude!

Sabor fought with Tarzan, and scratched him on his chest, the spot where his heart is. Then, Sabor smacked the sharp end of Tarzan's spear and pinned him down to the ground, gnawing on the stick as Tarzan struggled desperately to get the leopard off him. Donald cast a Thunderga spell at the leopard's rear end. Sabor screamed in agony, then turned and glared at Donald, hissing angrily. Her jaws crashed together like steel jaws of a bear trap as Donald barely missed getting bitten.

Donald: Waaahhh! Don't eat me!

Goofy: Maybe she wants roast duck for lunch!

Donald: That's not funny! I hope she makes a hot dog out of you!

Kyra: LOOK OUT!

Sabor lunged forward at the arguing and unsuspecting Donald and Goofy, claws unsheathed and screaming menacingly. Kyra threw herself at the leopard and she felt sharp claws pierce into her stomach the minute Sabor made contact with her body. The leopard's strong weight pushed Kyra to the dirt and the fangs did the rest of the work as they tore her shirt apart while the claws sunk deeper into her flesh. But Sabor would've succeeded in killing her if Tarzan, who was horrified to what had happened to Kyra, hadn't thrust his spear over the leopard's neck and forcefully pull Sabor off the girl.

Temporarily, Goofy and Donald were traumatized and shocked by the scene they had just witnessed. But after recovering, they rushed to her side. Kyra lay on the ground, having fainted from the shock of being attacked, her bottom shirt torn apart and bloody claw marks imprinted upon her stomach. Goofy scooped her up in his arms, but he gaped at the blood on his white glove when he had held Kyra's body.

Goofy: _(shocked) _Oh my Gawsh! She's hurt real bad! Kyra, can you hear me!?

Kyra moaned a little and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Goofy gaped in alarm, and Donald worriedly waved his staff and cast a curing spell on her. Her injuries on her stomach vanished completely. Then, Donald glared hard at the leopard that was engaged in battle with the wild man. His hand tightened on the staff as it glowed a fiery red, his face turned a boiling red like in his old cartoon days.

Donald: _(enraged)_ Why that stupid FURBALL!

With a crazed look in his eyes, Donald took his rage out on Sabor, sending out a huge blast of fire from his staff at Sabor, nearly weakening her. Goofy stared at Donald dumbfounded. But thanks to Donald's rage, it gave Tarzan the chance to grab his spear, just as soon as Sabor pounced on him. Then…everything fell silent as both bodies stopped moving and lay motionless. Worried, Donald and Goofy, who was still carrying Kyra, rushed to Tarzan's side, hoping he wasn't dead. But then, the leopard's body was pushed off and Tarzan staggered up to his feet, panting heavily. Sabor was dead.

Donald: _(worried) _Are you all right?

Tarzan: All right.

Kyra: _(wakes up) _What happened? Where's Sabor?

Goofy: _(relieved) _Oh, Kyra, thank goodness you're ok!

Donald: Tarzan took care of Sabor for us.

Kyra: Thanks Tarzan. Now, let's go find Jane and the professor!

Tarzan: No. Kyra hurt. Kyra go back.

Donald: _(concerned) _He's right, Kyra. That leopard almost killed you.

Kyra: _(determined)_ No! I'm not going back to the campsite! I wanna help find Jane, whether you like it or not! Besides, my keyblade is the only weapon that can kill those Heartless!

The three guys exchanged looks of concern, then sighed as they knew she was right.

Goofy: _(firmly) _All right, but you stay close to us from now on.

-0o0o0-

The foursome made it to the Climbing Trees to find a large dark fruit on the bark of a tree. Close by, Tantor the elephant was behind a cage of vines and a bunch powerwild Heartless guarding him, and intimidating him. From inside the black fruit, a familiar yet muffled voice called out.

Jane: _(muffled)_ Tarzan!

Tarzan: _(alarmed)_ JANE!

Tarzan tried to leap onto the black fruit so he could cut it and free Jane, but some powerwild Heartless attacked and overpowered him, tackling him to the ground. His spear knocked out of his hand. Kyra, Donald, and Goofy came to his rescue. Even with Donald's staff and Goofy's shield, the black fruit stayed firmly onto the tree. Looking over at the scared Tantor behind the caged vines gave Kyra an idea, so she ran over to his cage, slashed the powerwild Heartless that guarded it, and then cut the vines lose so Tantor could no longer be trapped.

Kyra: _(gently) _It's ok. You're free now. C'mon, we need your help.

Tantor: _(panicked) _But those monsters are so scary! They could even be filled with bacterial microns that are poison enough to kill an entire herd of elephants!

Kyra: _(dumbfounded) _Uuhh…ok. _This is weird to hear this from an elephant._

With a snarl, Tarzan stood up and threw those Heartless right off his back. But as he went to get his spear, one of the powerwild Heartless, with its tail wrapped around a tree branch so it could hang upside down, smacked him hard and he flew into a tree. Kyra saw this and became very worried.

Kyra: Look Mr. Elephant-

Tantor: The name is Tantor!

Kyra: _(encouraging) _Uh, Tantor…listen, Tarzan needs your help! He is your friend, right? _(Tantor nods) _Tarzan needs you and you're gonna help him, whether you're afraid or not! You can't stand by and let a friend get hurt! You're the biggest animal on earth and you can show those Heartless whose boss!

Terk: _(muffled, from inside black fruit)_ You heard her, big guy! I'm in a really tight spot in here!

Kyra: _(looks around)_ Who said that?

Tantor looked down at the little girl and thought about what she said. Then, Tantor took on a very serious and determined frown. He let out a loud trumpeting sound and stampeded out of the cave. Tarzan, Goofy, and Donald had been engulfed in a pool of Heartless, attempting to consume them, until Tantor came charging over. He kicked at the Heartless with his hind legs, whacked them with his long trunk, and stomped them hard till they were all gone. After that, Tantor wrapped his long trunk around the black fruit and forcibly tore it off the tree trunk. The second he did, Jane, Terk, and the Professor dropped to the ground.

Kyra: Are you guys ok?

Jane: We're all right.

Professor Porter: Oh, thank God you've all arrived.

Terk: What did I miss? Did Tantor beat those monsters?

Tantor: _(proudly)_ I sure did!

Terk: _(impressed)_ Woah! You are an animal!

Donald: What happened to you guys, anyway?

Jane: Clayton came to the tent, and….that's the last thing I remember.

Goofy: _(shocked)_ Clayton!?

Donald: He must be the one controlling the Heartless!

Kyra: We gotta find the gorillas! Clayton might try to use the Heartless on them!

Jane: We must help the gorillas! Let's hurry!

-0o0o0-

Meanwhile at the nesting grounds, the powerwild Heartless, accompanied by Clayton's thugs, ambushed and attacked the gorilla tribe. Baby gorillas were thrown in sacks and the bigger ones were caught in nets or thrown in cages. Kala had been caught and shoved into a cage. Kerchak tried to stop them, but the men used long whips to capture and entangle Kerchak, holding him down to the ground. Clayton sneered down at the great gorilla leader.

Clayton: Ah. I remember you. I think this one will be better off stuffed.

He aimed his loaded rifle at the gorilla leader, ready to fire, when suddenly he heard a loud cry that seemed to come from all around the jungle. Everyone looked up and out of nowhere, appeared Tarzan swinging on a vine and kicking Clayton hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Next, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy, using the same swinging technique as Tarzan, swung in on the scene and kicked several thugs in their faces, then landed on ground. Tantor came charging in, with Jane, Terk, and the Professor riding on his back. Tarzan used his spear to untie and free Kerchak, who then defended Tarzan from one of the powerwild Heartless that tried to attack him.

Tantor battled with the thugs while Goofy spun around in his goofy tornado to attack many thugs and Heartless he could get, and Kyra swung her keyblade to and fro at her enemies. Terk chased some scared thugs into a cage until she was cornered by powerwild Heartless when Donald blasted a bolt of lightning at the Heartless. Tarzan helped Kerchak free the rest of the gorillas. Jane went to save Kala by swinging on a vine and knocking down one thug while the second got chased away by a pack of baboons, led by a baby baboon. Jane used a wrench to unlock the cage and free Kala.

Seeing his plan of capturing the gorillas fail, Clayton felt a surge of rage and darkness within him. The wall behind him broke apart as he pointed his rifle right at Tarzan and shot him right across the arm, causing Tarzan to grimace. Kerchak saw what had happened and charged at Clayton, roaring viciously. But Clayton saw him coming and fired.

The gunshot reached the ears of Tarzan, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy, all four of them looking behind them and gasped in horror. Kerchak collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily in pain. Clayton chuckled wickedly and Tarzan yelled in rage as he charged right at Clayton, only to get hit over by the invisible creature that stood behind Clayton.

Goofy: Fellas, I think there's something behind Clayton that's protecting him!

Kyra: Then we gotta stop it!

But as Kyra charged forward, Clayton fired more shots at her. Goofy held his shield up in front of himself and Kyra to stop the bullets from hurting her as he frowned at Kyra.

Goofy: You forget that you're supposed to stay close to me and Donald as long as Clayton's got a gun!

More bullets hit the tree trunk as Tarzan took refuge from Clayton's bullets. The hunter smirked as he climbed up the tree after Tarzan.

Clayton: Hiding, are we? Good! I could use a challenge, because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family will all too easy!

Kyra, Donald, and Goofy tried to go after him, but the invisible creature smacked them away with its tail, now suddenly visible as a giant chameleon Heartless called Stealth Sneak. The Stealth Sneak, with Clayton riding on its back, climbed up to the tree tops. Knowing Tarzan needed help, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy climbed up the vines and hid behind one of the tree trunks, crouching low so ready to pounce. As Clayton looked around for the wild man, Tarzan suddenly came down from nowhere and landed on Clayton, knocking it off the Stealth Sneak's back.

Before the Stealth Sneak could go after them, Kyra and Donald and Goofy pounced onto the Heartless chameleon's back. The Stealth Sneak desperately tried to shake them off as it growled in vain. Goofy smacked his shield on the chameleon monster's forehead, Donald blasted fire balls at the tail, and Kyra held onto the long horned nose almost dangling over the cliff, but she swung herself onto the chameleon's nose and pierced her keyblade into the Stealth Sneak's eyeball. The Stealth Sneak screeched and reared back, and Donald and Goofy slipped off but they got tangled in some vines. Kyra sighed with relief that they were ok, but then she noticed Tarzan having cornered Clayton to a tree, pointing his rifle at the hunter's chest.

Clayton: _(wicked chuckle)_ Go ahead. Shoot me.

Tarzan glared darkly at the hunter while looking at the gun. The same gun that Clayton used to shoot Kerchak. If he used it on Clayton, he would know what it's like to be shot by his own weapon. Before he could decide, Kyra called out to him.

Kyra: Tarzan, no! If you shoot him, you're no a man better than he is!

Clayton: _(angrily) _Shut up, you little brat! Let him decide. _(to Tarzan) _Come on, be a man.

Tarzan glared at him, but he didn't fire. Instead, he roughly threw the rifle down hard, breaking it into pieces.

Tarzan: _(angrily)_ I'm not a man like YOU!

Enraged, Clayton took out a large knife and attempted to slash Tarzan. Kyra swung over and grabbed Tarzan by his wrist, pulling off the tree trunk before Clayton could get him. But Clayton cut the vine with his knife and both Tarzan and Kyra fell into a group of vines, the very same patch Donald and Goofy were tangled up in.

Clayton had jumped down into the vine forest and tried aimlessly to slash at Tarzan, but he had gotten himself tied up in the vines. Growling, Clayton furiously tried to untie himself when Tarzan and the threesome noticed that one of the vines got caught around Clayton's neck.

Tarzan: _(alarmed)_ Clayton! CLAYTON, DON'T'!

Goofy: _(yells)_ Clayton, wait!

When Clayton cut the vine that he held onto, he fell, with the other vine still wrapped tightly around his neck. High above, the Stealth Sneak was holding its eye in pain and screeching in agony, but it lost its balance as it tumbled down to where the group was still in the vine forest. Its large body crashed through the vine forest, taking Tarzan, Kyra, Donald, and Goofy down with it. As they fell Tarzan managed to catch hold of Kyra, Donald, and Goofy, and carry them on his back. They touched ground safely, but Clayton did not make it. The silhouette of his body dangled above them with the vine tightly round his neck. Kyra cried out in fright and looked away, burying her face in Goofy's green shirt, as the king's captain put his arms around her and the king's magician patted her on the back. As for the Stealth Sneak, it fell with a loud crash to the ground. When it was over, Jane rushed over to them looking worried.

Jane: Is everyone all right?

Donald: We're all right. _(to Kyra, concerned)_ You ok, kid?

Kyra: I-I-I will be.

Then, remembering Kerchak, a worried Tarzan went over to Kerchak, who lay on the grass, still wounded from the bullet Clayton had given him and was ready to succumb to his injury.

Tarzan: Kerchak, forgive me-

Kerchak: _(weakly) _No…forgive me…for not understanding…that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now.

Tarzan: _(sadly)_ No…Kerchak…

Kerchak: _(weakly)_ Take care of them…my son…

With his last breath, Kerchak's hand dropped to the grass. A pink glittering heart rose out from his body and disappeared. Tarzan wept silently as Kerchak's body vanished along with his heart. Everyone around him shed tears for the loss of the great gorilla leader. But Tarzan knew what he had to do, and it was a great responsibility. He assumed his new role as leader of the gorillas as he stood tall with his head held high.

-0o0o0-

A little later, Tarzan took his friends to a scenery overlooking a huge waterfall over a lake, where elephants can be seen in the water. The gang could feel their breaths taken away by this magnificent view.

Goofy: Gawsh!

Donald: Wow!

Jane: It's beautiful.

Kyra: It's amazing!

Tarzan walked over to a cavern entrance and nodded his head towards it.

Donald: I think he wants us to follow him.

The wild man lead everyone deeper into the cavern until they saw a tree inside with glowing bright blue flowers grouped together in one area of the tree.

Tarzan: *&&X%.

Professor Porter: Eh, what did you say, lad?

Kala: He says this is his home.

Kyra: His home? But that means…

Tarzan cut her off by raising his hands as though telling her to listen. From deep inside the cavern, everyone could still hear the sounds of the rushing waterfall.

Jane: _(astonished) _The waterfalls…they're echoing all the way here.

Tarzan: *&&X%. Friend there. See friend.

Jane: Oh, now I've got it.

Professor Porter: Uh, got what?

Jane: *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts.

Tarzan: Heart…

Kyra: _(glumly) _Oh, so that's what he meant.

Tarzan: Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends.

Kyra: _(realization) _Oh! I think I understand what you're telling us now, Tarzan.

Looking over at Donald, Kyra remembered how Goofy told her how Donald violently attacked Sabor right after the leopard nearly mauled her to death. He must've been very worried about her as he had been, remembering how Goofy protected her from the bullets Clayton fired at her. Maybe, just maybe, Donald and Goofy weren't so stubborn and clumsy after all. She began to feel awful for what she used to think of them before, because they stuck by her side, always ready to protect her. Donald seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kyra may be an arrogant little girl, but she valiantly put her life on the line when she saved him and Goofy from almost getting eaten by Sabor.

Kyra: Sorry about what I said, Donald.

Donald: I'm sorry, too.

Kyra: And…thanks for taking care of Sabor for me.

Donald: Well, I owe you thanks for saving my tail feathers.

Goofy: Ah-Hyuck! Yeah. All for one, huh?

Goofy pulled Kyra and Donald into a group hug, and the trio smiled. Everyone else around them smiled; glad to see that Kyra and Donald have made up.

Something behind the group of butterflies glowed, causing several butterflies to scatter all around them. When the butterflies off the tree, they revealed a keyhole. Kyra pointed her keyblade at the keyhole and she locked the world safely away from the Heartless. A locking sound was heard as the keyhole disappeared.

Tantor: Hey, what was that all about?

Terk: What's with that stick of yours, kid?

Kyra: It means we have to leave.

Goofy: _(disappointed sigh)_ Too bad the king wasn't here.

Kyra: Thanks for everything, Tarzan. Will you be ok as the new leader of the gorillas?

Kala: He will be fine, as long as he's surrounded by all the friends who care about him.

Tarzan: _(smiles) _Kyra. Donald. Goofy. Friends.

Kyra, Donald, and Goofy smiled genuinely. At once, Terk started nudging toward Donald, giving him a playful smile.

Jane: _(teases)_ I think someone has a new admirer.

Donald: _(shocked)_ WAK!? No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!

Everyone laughed as Donald tried to move away but Terk gave him a big affectionate hug.

_**Come stop your crying it will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand, hold it tight now**_

_**I will protect you from all around you**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

_**For one so small, you seem strong**_

_**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there**_

_**Always**_


End file.
